


You Were Always the Train I was Meant to Smash Into

by Galactic_Rover



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Medical, Melendaire, Melendaire Monday, The Good Doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Rover/pseuds/Galactic_Rover
Summary: Neil and Claire reveal to each other how they really feel.
Relationships: Claire Browne/Dash Synder, Claire Browne/Neil Melendez
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	You Were Always the Train I was Meant to Smash Into

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh! I'm really excited for next week's episode of The Good Doctor. I hope we are all treated to some great Melendaire scenes! For now, I hope this random, little fan fiction story can tide you over until then.

Ever since Neil dropped his bombshell about making him better, and my own discovery of being in love with him, took place, I haven’t been able to get him off my mind. _For obvious reasons_. I did what my therapist asked, and everything was still coming up love, for Neil.

I mustered up the courage to tell Dash the truth. Surprisingly, he didn’t seem all that shocked by my admission. _“You do talk about him a lot.” “No I don’t.” “Claire you do, but by all means, stay in denial.” He retorted with a smirk, throwing his hands up in mock defeat. “Ok, maybe you’re right.” I said letting my head fall onto the cold counter top. Snapping my head up, “But we're ok, right? Still friends?” Giving me a megawatt smile, “Absolutely. Just as long as you don’t change your number and ghost me again.” “I promise, never again.” “Good. Because if you do, I promise I’ll burn another casserole dish, hunt you down, and force you to eat every bite.” Throwing my head back with a heartily laugh, “You wouldn’t be so cruel.” I choked out between laughs. “Try me. I’ll make sure it's extra bland and burnt to a crisp.”_

…………………………………………………………………

“Good morning Dr. Melendez.” “Good morning Dalisay. Love the new do.” Melendez says to nurse Villanueva, who is standing on the opposite side of the nurses’ station from me. I look up from the tablet I’m holding and regard their exchange. “Thank you.” Dalisay responds with a charming smile. “I decided to try out a new hairstyle.” She adds as she runs her hand over her new bob cut, complete with bangs. “Well it looks great. How is your sister dealing with the divorce?” Dr. Melendez asked with a furrowed brow. Letting out a sigh, “Much better now.” “Glad to hear it.” He said with a nod before turning in my direction.

Admitting that I am in love with Neil Melendez, changes everything. My heart begins to beat faster as he saunters toward me, an easy smile stretches across his face. Is it just me or is Dr. Melendez walking with a little more swagger today? _Has he always walked like this, and I haven’t noticed?_ Dressed in a neatly-pressed, dark grey suit and a complimentary powder blue shirt, I am in grave danger of drooling. He’s gorgeous, for sure, but I’ve never been full on attracted to him, in the way I am right now. I sweep a glance over his appearance. I’m sure Melendez is one of the only men in the world, who can make having the top buttons of his dress shirt unfastened and no tie, look so complete and professional. _Not to mention sexy._

“Morning Dr. Browne,” he says with a cheery disposition, as he passes me on the way to his office. “Good Morning Dr. Melendez.” I answer politely, trying to mask the sudden flush of heat I felt on my skin. “ _What was that_?” I think to myself, baffled by my strange bodily response to our brief, ordinary encounter. Twenty minutes later, Shaun and I file into our patient’s room behind Dr. Melendez. “Jackson Mercer? Good morning. I’m Dr. Melendez. This Dr. Browne, and Dr. Murphy.” “Hi, everyone,” Mr. Mercer says greeting us with a languid wave, before wincing in pain. “You were admitted early this morning due to acute abdominal pain and for a fever spike?” Melendez asked rhetorically.

“Appendicitis has been ruled out and he was admitted for further testing.” Shaun informs Melendez, who nods and walks closer to the patient. “Yea, the pain started a few days ago. At first it seemed tolerable…until it wasn’t.” “Any other symptoms?” “I haven’t been able to keep any food down for the past couple of days.” “Well it’s a good thing you came in.” “Is there anyone you would like for us to call for you?” I asked, hoping that whatever is ailing Mr. Mercer, he didn’t have to go through it alone. “My mom is already on her way. She should be here in an hour.” He answered, with some difficulty, probably experiencing another wave of pain, based on the temporary spike in vitals. “Ok, Mr. Mercer, I going to do a quick exam and then we’ll get to work on finding out what’s going on.” “Alright, thanks doc.” Melendez begins to palpate the patient’s abdomen, checking for tenderness and rigidity, which are both present. As he finished his initial exam, I found my mind wandering into an inappropriate fantasy of what Melendez’s hands would feel like, on me. “ _What the hell Claire? Focus!_ ” I chide myself. _Why is my head in the gutter right now?_

As we walk out of Mr. Mercer’s room, my mind tries to drift its way back into the gutter. “Claire.” I snapped out of my reverie at the sound of Melendez’s voice. “Are you with us today?” Clearing my throat, “Uhm, yes sorry. I was simply reviewing our patient’s symptoms in my head.” “Interesting.” Shaun says chiming in. “What is?” I asked him distractedly, feeling a bit disoriented at the nature of my thoughts today. “You were smiling, like you were thinking of something that made you happy.” _Shaun, Shaun, why must you point out every little detail?_ “Doesn’t matter. I want a full workup on Mr. Mercer. Let’s find out what’s going on with him.”

We figured out that our patient had peritonitis, which created an abscess that needed to be drained, immediately. The procedure went well and barring any complication post-op, Jackson should make a full recovery. The rest of the day seemed to blur together. But no matter what I did, there were still a distracting level of wayward thoughts about Melendez racing through my head. I was also hyperaware of that unspoken, chemistry between us whenever I was near him. “ _What the hell is going on with me today?_ ” While Melendez and I rode the elevator alone together this afternoon, I could have sworn his gazed lingered on me just as mine had on him. By the end of day, I was ready to go home, sink into bed, and turn off my brain for a few hours.

As I am walking toward the exit, Shaun calls my name. “Dr. Melendez wants to see you. He’s in his office.” Shaun says, standing still long enough to deliver the message before walking away abruptly. “Thanks Shaun.” I call after him. _What could Melendez want?_ Walking up to the glass door of his office, I open it gingerly before stepping inside the room. Looking up from the papers he’s reading, “Claire.” “Shaun said you wanted to see me?” “Yes. I finished the preliminary draft for your case report. I’ve added a few notes, but it looks good so far.” _Oh that’s a relief._ I’ve been so distracted by…him all day, I completely forgot that he had notes for my fledging case report. “Really? Uh, I feel like I’m not getting my abstract quite right.” “Your information is sound, the wording is good, but you’re still drafting it. So, don’t expect it to perfect right now. Just focus on fleshing out your work.”

“Thank you for looking at this for me.” “Of course, I’m glad I could help.” He sends me a devastating smile, making me all too aware of his perfectly formed mouth. Picking up the booklet I printed out for him, “I’ll be happy to look at it again further down the road,” He promises as he hands it back to me. “What would I do without your guidance?” I quip sarcastically as I walk over to his desk. “Fall straight on your ass maybe?” He teased with a shrug, an amused smile dancing across his face, clearly pleased with his own joke. Rolling my eyes and letting out shocked laugh, “Well thanks for the vote of confidence.” I reach out to grab the booklet out of his hand, our hands touched as I do. 

His thumb swipes over the back of my hand, sending a jolt, like lightning throughout my body. “Sorry I um-” He stutters an apology as he pulls his hand back. “No it’s fine.” I say with a nervous laugh. “Just one of those weird moments.” “Unexpected.” He added, while looking down, momentarily. I press my lips together in a hard line, not knowing what to say after that. Lifting his gaze to mine, “Or maybe…we’re now noticing something that’s always been there.” I looked at him stunned. _Is this happening?_ I then realized my arm is still outstretched clutching the booklet. Quickly dropping my arm to my side, I was starting to feel increasingly self-conscious. Taking a couple of steps back. “Dr. Melendez, I think you’re-” “Mistaken?” He interjects, finishing my sentence. Giving me a self-depreciating smile, “Maybe. Forget I said anything.”

 _I don’t think I can Neil, nor do I want to._ “Don’t worry, it will be our little secret.” I whisper conspiratorially, trying to ease some of the awkwardness out of the room. His lips lift into a phantom of a smile before it disappears. “Well thanks again. Have a good night.” I say as I turned to leave. “I noticed you, Claire.” I stop walking, and freeze for a moment before turning back around, slowly. “You do? What do you mean?” He moved from behind the desk, until he stood on the side of it. “Yes, ever since you threw that prom for Angie and Ryan, I’ve started noticing you more than a resident, or someone I worked with, and even more than a friend. Now, I can’t stop thinking about you, Claire, nor do I want to. Especially today. Call me crazy but, today, it seemed like you were looking at me differently, too.” He paused for moment, looking off in the distance as he shook his head. “Part of me hoped that maybe you felt the same way about me, as I do you.” _What?_ Absentmindedly, I move toward to him, as if we are both magnets being drawn together. “And how do you feel about me, Neil?” I ask in a whisper, as adrenaline courses through my veins.

With a tilt of his head, he gazes pensively at me, making my heart flutter in response. “That not being with you is a massive waste of my time and happiness. Like what if I never tell you that you’re one of the most _beautiful_ , _alluring_ , and _sincere_ women I’ve ever met in my life; and if I never ask you out, if I never get to _kiss_ you, or ever took a chance to see what we could be together, I would stand to regret it forever.” My eyes stung with the threat of tears, I blinked rapidly as I tried to keep them at bay, but I wasn’t successful. As a few tears streamed down my cheeks, I found myself at a loss for words. “Neil, I-l,” I couldn’t even form a complete thought in my head. “I’m sorry if this is freaking you out to hear but, why let another moment pass without telling you that…I love you Claire.”

“ _Wake up sweetheart! If you think someone else will love you, after they got to know you, then you’re dumber than you look baby girl!_ ” My mother’s unbidden, drunken tirade, suddenly burrows into my mind, splicing through my wounded heart like a machete. I was about twelve when she yelled those acrid words at me, even now it hurts all the same. My mother’s words instinctively make me want to run away, but I don’t. “ _Perhaps this isn’t the right time for me and Neil. What if I screw this up?_ ” What am I going to do? “ _Don’t ever give up on love, Clairebear. Especially before you give it a real shot._ ” I hear Kayla’s last words to me, and they are the bittersweet, soothing balm my heart desperately needs.

I hold to those words, as they infuse me with enough courage to face Neil, my feelings, and my fears. As if my feet are now made of lead, I no longer want to run. Right here, with Neil, is exactly where I need to be. “I love you too Neil.” He sends me that devastating smile again, as he envelopes me in his arms. His reaction matches everything I feel inside; unabashed and utter bliss. Letting out me of his embrace too soon, I look up at the man I love and smile. “What is it?” He asked softly as he gently sweeps a tendril of hair out of my face. “Nothing, it’s just, I think you were always the train I was meant to smash into.” Letting out a laugh, with a confused expression, “Is that a good thing?” He asked. “Yes, it is.”

“So what now?” I said with a shaky breath, waiting for him expectantly. He takes an infinitesimal step towards me. Dropping my gaze to his mouth, and back up to his eyes, my breath quickens as he slowly inches toward my lips. Then it happened; our lips collide, in the softest, most passionate kiss of my life. I inhale his scent, as I wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls me tighter against his hard body as if he could smash us together closer than we already are. Kissing Neil made me feel like all my senses had been touched by live wire; Every ounce of logic seemed to fry and sizzle under the heat of our kiss.

I break our kiss, begrudgingly, as an alarming thought pops into my head. “Wait, what about the repercussions of this? If anyone founds out, this would be disastrous…for both of us.” I point out the obvious, as the idea of getting caught terrifies me. “I don’t know about you but, I think I’m done caring about tomorrow at the moment. I just want you.” My gaze stays frozen on his as we have the most heated stare off, I’d ever encountered. Neil Melendez never struck me as a reckless person, but I had to admit this spontaneous side of him was hot as hell. “Claire.” He breathes my name and lets it hang in the air for a moment. “Kiss me.” I plead, already missing the feel of his lips on mine.

Backing us towards the wall, flanked by his massive book case, we found shrouded corner that would shield us a little more from prying eyes. “People could still see us, Neil.” I said in a whisper. This wasn’t smart, we both knew that. We just didn’t care. “Are you sure you know what you’re doing?” I asked, blurting out the question before my brain had time to process the thought. He looks down at me as his mouth lifted in a wicked half smirk, "I’m pretty sure I do. I am a gifted surgeon, Claire; I'm _very_ good with my hands." His lips found my neck this time, as his hands slowly traced the contours of my body, in exploration of new territory. _Oh my, I think I gonna explode!_

……………………………………….

I wake in a cold sweat, practically panting. Sitting up slowly, I cradle my head as if I’m nursing a hangover-induced, pounding headache _._ It’s still dark out. _2:00 AM_ , reads the time on my all-too-bright, lit, phone screen. I sigh in exhaustion but also from the crushing disappointment of reality. “It was just a dream,” I say incredulously to myself. It felt so real. Along with reality crashing in, came the thought of how falling head-over-heels in love, still scares the crap out of me, like a nightmare. _But what a beautiful nightmare that would be._ Letting out a cleansing breath, I plop back down on the bed, as the heaviness of sleep is ready to overtake me again. As my eyelids slid close, visions of my dream flash through my mind just waiting to pick up where it left off. Drifting off the sleep, I smile thinking, “It’ll be my little secret.” I’m ready for you, my beautiful nightmare.


End file.
